Can you see through me? (Enji x Reader)
by ChibiAurora
Summary: You've been stopping by the cafe often, talking with him, spending time with him, flirting with him, but you had yet to find out about him being a Ghoul. How would you feel about his monstrous nature? His kind did feed off of humans like you after all. Could you look past him being a Ghoul and try to form a lifelong bond with him? Or will you run away and never look back?


Note: So, I am behind again...what a surprise Lolz. This was requested by SpicyMiller the contest winner for next week. As you can tell, they asked for an Enji x Reader story and I have to say I had quite a bit of fun writing this! Please remember, if you would like a chance to win a story written by me one week just place a review with me on any of my stories! Good luck to this week's winner~

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything related to Tokyo Ghoul…damn…I wish I owned Uta T_T

Enji hummed a happy little tune to himself as he prepared a customer's coffee for them, every so often his eyes would dart to the clock nearby. "Alright, that's it, if he doesn't stop humming soon I'm going to rip his god damned tongue out," Nishiki spoke, eyes narrowing toward the larger Ghoul who only ignored his temper. Nishiki twitched slightly rage clearly showing on his face as he took a step toward the man only to be held back by Kaneki. "Just leave him be, he gets like this every Wednesday now because she comes in," Kaneki spoke which gained the curiosity of the Nishiki, the light haired male turning to look at Kaneki with a slightly raised brow. "Who is she?" he asked trying to ignore the happy tune of the other Ghoul. Kaneki opened his mouth to speak, but before he could even get a word out the door to the Café opened, the bells chiming over the head of a new customer. You strolled in (e/c) eyes looking around before settling on Enji, a bright smile forming on your lips as you quickly approached him at the counter. Kaneki grinned lightly before making a slight motion with his head in your direction, you didn't seem to notice the boy's gesture though too caught up in Enji's smiling face as he spoke with you. "That's her, she's been coming every Wednesday for about a month now…Enji is crazy about her," Kaneki spoke, keeping his voice at about a whispers level as Nishiki momentarily starred you down. "She's a human though…," Nishiki stated rather bluntly before sighing lightly and muttering about how 'humans were often times more trouble than they were worth'. Kaneki chuckled lightly before quickly bringing up Kimi, his senior flushing a light pink color at her name. "Kimi is different, how many humans do you know that would be so accepting of us Ghouls?" Nishiki said frowning slightly as he slammed a sandwich together, squashing it in his slightly angered state. "Well, there is that one girl with Uta…so, that makes two," Kaneki spoke only earning another glare from his senior who promptly rose his mustard filled hand and wiped it against Kaneki's apron. "Great, two out of the millions of people who aren't. That means Enji has a one in god knows human chance that he won't have his heart broken and turned into the CCG when she finds out he's a Ghoul," Nishiki said ignoring how Kaneki angrily spat a few venomous words toward him about the mustard stains on his black apron.

"What's up with those two?" you asked pointing toward Nishiki and Kaneki as they bickered lightly with each other. Enji just smirked at you before telling you to ignore them, he commented on how they were always like that and that only made you laugh lightly. "It always seems so fun here, at my restaurant we're always running around and getting angry at each other for something," you said sighing lightly as you looked down at the coffee Enji had placed in front of you, he always seemed to know what you wanted before you ordered. "That co-worker still bothering you?" he asked but, had to resist a laugh when your head shot up to look at him with eyes full of surprise. You were surprised he remembered that, yeah you currently were having a problem with a fellow co-worker, you had told him about it a month ago when you first stopped in here, but you hadn't been expecting him to remember something like that. The thought that he was remembering such little details about you brought a small blush to your face and you raised a hand to play with a loose strand of your (h/c) locks. "Just tell him you have a crazy strong, good looking boyfriend! I bet that will scare him off!" he said excitedly grinning somewhat when he heard your laughter, it was such a sweet and innocent sound. He was always beyond happy when he knew he was the reason for making you laugh. "But I don't have a boyfriend," you said between laughs, not noticing the slight blush that came across Enji's face at your words. He had no idea that you were single and the thought that he might actually have a chance ran through his mind, momentarily forgetting that he was a Ghoul and you were a human. His hopes only seeming to grow as you joked about using him as a pretend boyfriend. The look on his face was adorable and priceless, the conversation between the two of you going on for quite a few hours. At times, he would leave to take care of other guests, but in those times you would just sit back and read a book, once in a while Kaneki would come and see how you were doing as well.

It wasn't long before you found yourself looking down at your watch to come to a realization that it was already pretty late. The sun was going to be setting soon enough and your apartment wasn't the closest thing around either. If that was bad enough, then the fact that Ghouls were more frequent at night just put the icing on the cake. Your face contorted into a bit of discomfort, but a cheery sounding voice soon pulled you from your thoughts. You smiled up toward Enji waving a hand dismissingly as you reassured him that you were alright. "Sorry, Enji but, I have to get heading home now, it's rather late," you said feeling a bit regretful about having to leave already. "Huh? You sure it's safe to be walking home right now. We close in about an hour, why not stay and I can walk you home," he suggested and though the offer was tempting, you didn't have it in you to accept it and impose on him. You did not to come across as some kind of bother, so instead you smiled and shook your head. "No, it's quite alright, I don't live far from here, so I should be home even before it gets dark," you said, lying through your teeth, you actually had to take the train to get home and then from there it was at least a fifteen minute walk. Enji gave you a disbelieving face as you spoke, but after a bit of convincing from you, he finally agreed to let you walk home alone. You smiled happily toward the male before reaching out and hugging him from the other side of the counter. Enji blinked a few times in surprise, but returned the hug as well, ignoring the teasing sounds from his coworkers or how the scent you were giving off was absolutely intoxicating. You soon pulled out of the hug and smiled up toward him, waving slightly before picking up your messenger bag and packing your things.

In the next few minutes you were finally on your way home, whistling a pleasant tune along the way. The walk to the bus station was rather uneventful and you actually joked to yourself about how you had been afraid for no reason. Of course, right now you were still in main part of the city and it was always busy around here or so it seemed to you anyways. The train ride home was even a bit packed, littered with people who all seemed to have long faces from a hard day's work, while you sat there, smile on your face and cheeks still a bit warm and pink as your thought of the day you spent with Enji. Of course, you did not realize the attention you had gathered up from one of the passengers; honestly, you didn't even notice him get off at the same stop at you, but that might be because he went a separate way from you afterwards. As you stepped from the train station and started on your walk home, you realized you were completely alone, no one was walking with you, the streets were empty. You frowned a bit at the empty streets before you and quietly gave yourself a pep talk as you quickly walked along, moving fast than you imagined simply out of fear alone. After a bit of time, you were finally about half way home, you could smell the clean scent of your apartment and feel the warm sheets around your small frame. 'Just a little bit further,' you thought to yourself, but then you heard it, the familiar sound of someone walking behind you. You slowly turned your head to look over your shoulder but, in that same instance someone grasped onto your (h/c) hair and began to pull, none so gently you might

You struggled against him and even screamed as loud as your lungs would allow, but for some reason you doubted help would come. You were soon thrown up against a building wall in the back of some dirty alley...was this really going to be the place of your death? Your (e/c) eyes slowly looked toward your assailant, but soon realized that they were wearing mask, a rather eccentric mask that reminded you of a crow...you would have stood to admire its beauty but, at the moment you were far too afraid to be doing any such thing. The man slowly removed his mask revealing his face to you and you knew before you even saw those trademark red and black eyes that you were dealing with a Ghoul. You pressed yourself further against the wall, your screams having died down the moment you saw his eyes, whatever struggle you had diminished as well when you saw him open his mouth. You knew that you should run away or at least try and fight, but you were far too afraid to do anything like that. You were frozen in place watching with fearful eyes as this creature closed the gap between the two of you. You had been so focused on this monster before you, so afraid of your impending doom that you even failed to realize another figure drop down from the buildings above behind the Ghoul who wanted to do nothing more than sink his teeth into you flesh. The Ghoul hadn't failed to notice and easily turned around, only to have his cheek meet a fist that felt as if it was made of iron. You stood completely still, back still passed tightly against the wall behind you as the Ghoul fell before you. It took your brain a moment to catch up with what had just happened, the Ghoul was yelling about how this was his meal to the person who had just saved you. A few more seconds passed and you finally grew the courage to look toward the person who had saved you...his voice was familiar. Your brightly colored eyes soon met with the familiar pair of Ghoul like eyes, but those eyes belonged to someone you had just been casually flirting with only a bit ago. You gasped in shock at the realization that Enji was a Ghoul, he tore his gaze away from your own and for a moment you were sure you saw a bit of shame splashed across his face. You were going to call out to him, but it was then that the inevitable fight between two Ghouls broke out right before your eyes. You didn't stick around to find out who won the fight though. No instead, your fear of Ghouls won over your concern for Enji and you took off running as fast as your legs could take you. You we barely aware of the two men yelling after you.

Since that night it has been almost two months and you made sure to always get home before dark and you refused to go anywhere near the cafe Enji worked at, in fact you avoided that whole block like the plague itself. You had even considered the idea of turning the man in yourself, but you found that you couldn't, whenever you tried you just found yourself starring at your phone screen for what felt like forever. You eventually just gave up on the idea of turning him all together, knowing that you would never be able to forgive yourself if you did any such thing. The man had saved you after all and not only that but, you still couldn't deny the fact that you had...feelings for him. After all that time you spent flirting and chatting away with him, how could you not have feelings for him? You walked around the grocery store grabbing a few random things from the shelves mainly junk food. You had found yourself eating a lot more junk food in these last two months, the food always making you feel a little bit better...was it because you hadn't seen him since that night? You shook your head and quickly tried to rationalize the fact that he had obviously just been toying with you, trying to gain your trust so her could finally get you alone one day, but that thought just left a bitter taste in your mouth. You felt terrible for even thinking he would do something like that, no deep down you knew that the man had only meant well and would never do a thing to hurt you. No, this was just you eating away your depression because the man you undoubtedly had feelings for was a Ghoul and you were just a human. Any kind of romance you had with him would end in nothing but, pain and heartache for one of you...if not both of you.

You sighed as you stood in line waiting to pay for your things and you thankfully didn't have to wait long. It wasn't long before you found yourself leaving the grocery store and standing at a cross walk waiting for the light to change so you could walk. If you kept walking straight though, you knew you would eventually find yourself at the cafe...a place you longed to be at the moment. You turned your attention away from that path attempting to strengthen your resolve from going that way until a woman came up beside you, phone glued to her ear. She pounded away at the button as if pushing it repeatedly would cause it to change faster. "I was just there last night and you said he was going to be fine! How could his situation change so much over night!?" the woman spoke frantically, tears welling up in her eyes and you heard her whisper quietly to herself that she couldn't lose him. You froze, eyes staring at the crying woman...the relationship was just about to end in heartache for herself. You watched as she ran across the road as soon as the light changed but, you found that you yourself couldn't move frozen in place as a realization struck you like a pound of bricks. You could suffer pain and heartache in any kind of relationship, it didn't matter if you loved a human or a Ghoul. You found yourself turning away of the street toward the train station, instead turning to run off in the direction of the cafe...yes run, not walk, but run as if your life depended on it. Today was Sunday, you knew that they closed early on Sunday's but, if you ran fast enough you could make it...you just had to make it. You heard a few people yell from behind you to watch where you were going but, you could have cared less.

It didn't take you long to reach the cafe at the speed you were going, swinging the doors to the cafe open. You heard the familiar 'welcome' from the workers, but when they saw you, they paused starring you down. It wasn't a surprise to you though, you had figured by now that they would have known what had transpired that night two months ago. Your eyes soon fell on the familiar figure of Enji and you could have laughed at the surprised look on his face, but right now you had something far more important to do and you had to do it before you lost your nerve. You dropped your bags from your hands and ran toward him, throwing your arms around his neck and clinging to him. You ignored the whispers of the other customers or how he stood stock still against you, unsure what to do at the moment and you didn't give him time to settle his thoughts either. You stood as tall as you could on your tip toes and quickly pressed your lips against his own, kissing him with a much passion as you could muster up. He sadly pushed you away though and you slowly looked toward him waiting for the oncoming rejection, but instead you found him blushing with embarrassment and you had to admit it was rather adorable. He motioned for you to follow him muttering out a quiet 'we need to talk'. You nodded happily and followed along as he asked the others to close up without him, they quickly agreed watching as Enji and yourself moved quickly up the stairs.

So now here you stood or rather sat in what you could only assume was his bedroom. You looked to him waiting for him to say something, but it seemed like he was struggling with what to say so after about a minute of awkward silence you stood up and bowed to him. "I am so sorry for the kiss and for disappearing that night. I know it's terrible of me to come and confess to you after I've been-," you started but, was soon interrupted by the surprised voice of Enji. "C-Confess to me? Like you have feelings for me?" he asked and you had to resist laughter as you looked to him and smiled nodding your head a few times. "Yes, confess. I'm pretty sure...I love you," you said smiling brightly up toward him a faint blush gently dusting your cheeks. In the next moment you felt him rush toward your, arms wrapping firmly around you and you melted into his warm embrace. "Even though I'm a Ghoul?" you heard him question and you softly nodded against him, whispering out a quiet 'yes'. It may have taken you two months to decide your feelings for him, a Ghoul that could very well end your life, but you were glad you did. You felt his lips press gently against your own once more and you resisted a sigh of content when his hands gently rubbed your back. You pushed yourself further against him, wrapping your arms tighter around him, you didn't want this moment to end./span/span/p


End file.
